A Warrior is a child
by myst469
Summary: Based on Third exorcists arc,   Johnny just recently died and lenalee is taking it hard.What would happen if Allen sees her crying?  A oneshot and songfic.


**A Warrior is a child**

**Johnny had just died and Lenalee is mourning for him. What do you think will happen when Allen sees her crying? This is a song dedicated to them .Also a oneshot**

**My own plotline, **** no one knows what could happen in the manga. but this follows the third exorcists arc  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or the song. They both belong to their rightful owners**

After the Earl and the Noahs invaded the order and bitterly lost to the exorcists, They killed someone very dear to Lenalee, The science department and to other exorcists as well.

The one who was killed is Johnny.

When Lenalee heard the news she quickly went back to her home and went to where Johnny was. She didn't even bother to get her wounds checked by the doctor.

_Lately I've been winning battles left and right  
but even winners can get wounded in the fight_

__"Johnny!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while running. Johnny was at the arms of the man he loved. Allen Walker.

Lenalee collapsed to the floor crying. Seeing the one whom you've been with since you're a child would make you collapse right?

"Lenalee, I'm sorry I couldn't protect him, I'm so sorry", the white haired exorcist said sadly. Lenalee went at Johnny's feet still crying.

"It's not your fault Allen-kun, it's nobody's fault", she whispered in his ear. Allen could clearly hear her sobs while she was whispering to him. Sobs that even made him cry too.

The nurses took the others, who were wounded badly, and took them too. Lenalee was still looking down while she was walking. He knew she was hurt and shocked, he also knew that he is the only one who could comfort her since the others were away.

_People say that I'm amazing  
I'm strong beyond my years_

After being treated by the doctors, Lenalee went to her room. Allen saw her and decided that this is the perfect chance to go and comfort his beloved.

"_I'm so weak I can't even protect the ones I love and now I won't stop crying_" she thought as tears dripped down her beautiful face. A knock was heard at her door.

"Lenalee ? Are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly.

" Yes ,I'm fine Allen-kun there's nothing to be worried about me," she answered rubbing her eyes and trying to clear the evidence that would make him see she was crying.

A smile formed on his lips. He opened the door and sat down beside her

"You were crying weren't you?" he asked smiling at lenalee

_But they don't see inside of me  
I'm hiding all the tears_

"As much as I wanted not to cry I couldn't, I had been like this through the years Allen-kun," Lenalee answered avoiding his gray eyes.

"I want to be strong like you Allen-kun, not only physically but also emotionally, you can control your feelings unlike me, I can't" she added

"Lenalee I'm not as strong as I look like, I cry too but I'm hiding them" Allen replied holding her right hand with his.

"When I was young, I always run to Mana, I always cry on him because I know he can comfort me," Lenalee looked at him " when I was still new to the order I always run, excited to see my friends, to see everyone in here".

_They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around_

"I feel weak Allen-kun , I feel at like I always need to depend on others even with my new innocence," Lenalee said staring at his eyes "when I was young, it was always Nii-san who picked me up when I fell down, now I'm older it seems like you are now the one doing that."

"Lenalee, we need to depend on each other because we are partners," he said still smiling " also, I'll always pick you up when you fall down. It's not you who is weak too, sometimes in battle, I fall to my knees that would make me drop my sword and then I would cry for a while, after that, I'll go back to the others."

_I drop my sword and cry for just a while_

_'Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child_

"I may look brave sometimes but I too needs some rest, all of us needs it." Allen explained as Lenalee leaned on his chest. He smiled again.

"I too am scared of something, if it came true I might die" he said and pink colors occupied his cheeks

_Unafraid because His arrow is the best  
But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest_  
_People say that I'm amazing  
I never face retreat, oh no  
But they don't see the enemies  
That lay me at His feet_

Lenalee blinked thrice in confusion. Who would thought that the one prophesied to destroy the Earl was afraid of something?

"What are you afraid of Allen-kun? " she asked curiously. Then , his face grew hot. It was very noticeable for the two of them

" I'm afraid to…" he stopped then looked away hiding his face.

"Afraid to what ?" Lenalee asked again

"to lose you…" Her eyes widened in shock and her face became pink

_They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while_

_Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child_

"_he's afraid to lose me? What does he mean?"_ she asked in her mind. Lenalee looked at him.

"What do you mean by that Allen-kun" Lenalee asked . Allen smiled and dried her tears.

"It means I'll die if I have to lose you Lenalee and also," he once again stopped in mid- sentence

_They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while_

_'Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child_

"People say that a warrior is a child" Allen continued his sentence and hugged her while smiling.

Lenalee smiled too. His smile was really contagious.

"I guess we're both children and we'll both die if we lose each other" Lenalee said and hugged him back.

**Did you liked it? Ohh I am so sorry if I wrote it bad **

**This is my second story and I'm planning for the third **

**please tell me my mistakes so if i would make my third it would be nicer :)  
**

**Please review bec. Reviews will be much appreciated !**


End file.
